Patent Literature 1 discloses a simulator having characteristics described below. The simulator includes a database section, a simulation setting section, a target simulated light emitting section, a target light source controlling section, a simulated target unit, a simulated movement driving section, a simulated movement controlling section, a dome, a target detection device, a test target system, a measuring section for measuring an atmospheric transmittance in the dome, and a correction data processing section. Note that the database section stores data which are necessary to reproduce the scene including the target to be simulated and the background. The simulation setting section sets various conditions for performing a simulation to reproduce the scene, and supplies the read data from the database section, which correspond to the set conditions, to each control section. The target simulated light emitting section has a light source to simulate a target. The target light source controlling section controls an operation of the target simulated light emitting section based on the read data from the database section. The simulated target unit includes the target simulated light emitting section therein and has functions necessary for the target to be simulated. The simulated movement driving section moves the simulated target unit as if the actual target moves. The simulated movement controlling section controls an operation of the simulated movement driving section based on the read data from the database section. The dome includes the simulated target unit and the simulated movement driving section therein, and simulates the background by the inner wall. The dome simulates the target by moving the simulated target unit along the inner wall. The target detection device detects the scene, which is a simulated scene on the inner wall of the dome. The test target system is disposed inside the dome and includes a target detection device therein. The test target system performs evaluation based on the detected scene. The measuring section for measuring an atmospheric transmittance in the dome is disposed inside the dome, and has a black body furnace and a spectroscopic analyzer. The measuring section measures the spectral intensity of a black body furnace through the air by the spectroscopic analyzer. The correction data processing section calculates the atmospheric transmittance based on the measured spectral intensity data, and supplies the calculated atmospheric transmittance to the simulation setting section. The simulator controls the light intensity of the light source of the target simulated light emitting section by the target light source controlling section based on the calculated atmospheric transmittance.
However, the simulator described in the Patent Literature 1 is still complex and has a large-size.